The Love of a Family
by lover of fandoms 1989
Summary: She feels so alone, even when she's in a room full of people. No one knows of her struggles but her. And when it all becomes too much, will she be able to see through the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, here's chapter one! Originally, this was chapter six of Why Brothers Matter, but I decided that it would be too long of a oneshot. So, now it's a story. :D Um, thanks for reading! I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.  
>Trigger Warning: If you've experinced having an eating disorder or bullying, you might want to skip this chapter.<br>Bree's PoV:

"Are you gonna eat that?" Adam asked, pointing at the untouched sandwich on my plate.

"No, you can have it," I said, picking at my nail. Adam thanked me and grabbed the sandwich off of my plate, devouring it before I could bat an eyelash.

"Aren't you hungry Bree?" Chase questioned, looking at me curiously.

"Um, no, I'm not really hungry today."

"But you didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Well, I wasn't hungry this morning either. I'm just...not very hungry at all today, you know?"

"Um, sure. But still, you need to eat something."

"Chase, I hate to get into an argument with you, but I'm. Not. Hungry. It's fine. I'll eat a lot at dinner tonight. Okay?"

Chase looked at me uncertainly. "Okay."

An awkward silence overcame the lunch table that we were sitting at. Adam continued to eat in a disgusting manner, Chase ate in a more polite manner but wouldn't stop glancing at me, and Leo was just staring at Adam in disgust. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from Adam, who was still gobbling down food.

"Bree," Leo started, "Why aren't you eating? Are you upset about something? Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm just not hungry," I defended.

"Bree," Chase said, "If something's up, you can tell us. I'm sure we'll understand."

"Nothing's bothering me," I lied.

"You're lying," Adam stated, "What's wrong?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING IS WRONG!" I shouted, thankful that there weren't too many people in the cafeteria at the moment. "I'M FINE, YOU'RE FINE, EVERYONE'S FINE! NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME, I'M NOT UPSET ABOUT ANYTHING! AND I APPRECIATE THE CONCERN, BUT IT'S COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY! SO PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" I was surprised that the other five people in the cafeteria besides me and my brothers hadn't even looked up. My brothers looked shocked that I had just yelled at them, but thankfully, they didn't look hurt.

I felt tears start to gather in my eyes, and I knew that I would start crying very soon. I didn't want to cry in front of them, so I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the cafeteria at human speed. I made it out of the cafeteria and around a corner before the tears started streaming out of my eyes. I ran around a few more corners until I was in a different hallway, well away from the cafeteria. I slid down the wall, still crying, and I laid my arms down on my knees. Laying my head on my arms, I continued to sob. The past few months have been hell. I'm being bullied, and I became bulimic a few weeks ago. My family has no idea, and that's just how I like it. They have enough problems on their hands without me being one of them.

Usually, I would eat something and then throw it up. But today, I didn't feel like eating; I was too depressed to eat. Most people think that depression is sadness, but few people, such as myself, know that depression is not sadness. It's the feeling of being numb. I think that it goes like this: you're perfectly fine and happy. Then something happens, and you're sad. But then the same thing or other things keep happening over and over and over again, and you stop being truly happy. Then, it goes from being sad to being morbid. You feel as if everything's dark, and completely unhappy. You find comfort in overcast skies. And then morbidness becomes depression, which is, as I said before, a feeling of being numb. Being numb can be scary at times, because you realize that you don't feel anything anymore; not truly.

That's the cycle that I've gone through. The bullying made me sad at first, only sad. But I had hope that it could get better; after all, it was only one person who was messing with me. Then, more people started to bully me, and I became morbid. I didn't laugh or smile like I used to. The hope that I'd had when I was JUST sad slowly dissipated, until it was no more. Then I started to believe what people said about me, what they called me, and I became depressed. It's kinda weird how when your depressed, sadness clings to you. And you cling to it. It becomes all you know. You start to wonder if you were ever truly happy. Everything becomes a blur of pain. Everything, even living, takes effort, and effort takes energy and motivation that you just don't have anymore. Everything you see becomes another thing that could be used to hurt or kill yourself with.

People said that I was fat, ugly, stupid, a waste of space, an unnecessary human being, and much, much more. But the two main things that stuck with me were fat and ugly. The worst two things you could ever call somebody, especially a teenage girl. I started dieting, but it didn't work. I tried wearing better clothes and doing my makeup differently, but those things didn't work either. Nothing worked. And now, I had yelled at my brothers. They were only trying to help, and I felt horrible for what I did. I am so horrible. God, I just deserve to die.

I personally think that it's hard for people without depression to understand that some days, just dropping a cup of water will bring you to tears because you see it as, "Oh my God, I can't even get water without screwing up." You know? It's like John Green says, "That's the thing about pain- it demands to be felt."

I wiped away my tears. No. I have to be stronger than this. I can cry tonight when everyone else is asleep. But not now, not here. I can't give them another thing to use against me. I stood up shakily and walked to the bathroom. Luckily, no one else was in there at the moment because it was lunch time. I quickly and carefully fixed my makeup and prepped myself to go out there and face everyone.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my locker. I looked at my phone and saw that it was now 12:55. Lunch ends at 1:00, and class starts at 1:05. Might as well head to class. As the hallways started to flood with students, I grabbed my history book and shut my locker. I began the trekk to history, keeping my head down. I got there five minutes early and took my seat in the back, setting my bag down by my chair and my book on the desk. I waited as the classroom started to fill with students, my teacher arriving at exactly 1:05, as always.

"Okay class," my teacher droned, "Today we will be learning about the War of 1812, so if you'll open your books to page 394. (AN: Harry Potter fans- see what I did there?! Okay. Back to the story.)

I opened my book and zoned out as the teacher started reading and explaining. Soon, but not soon enough, I heard the bell ring and I stood up, grabbing my book and shoving it into my bag. I pushed my chair in and walked out of the classroom. As I neared my locker, I saw Stephanie and the cheerleading squad standing in front of my locker. Uh oh. I approached my locker, but the cheerleaders didn't budge.

"Um, excuse me, but I'd like to get to my locker please," I said, trying to sound firm and somewhat succeeding.

"Oh, look girls, it's the dumb, ugly, fat one. What a pleasant surprise," Stephanie drawled.

"What about it is a surprise? You're standing right in front of my locker."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Later loser!" With that, she and her little minions strutted off, looking rather stupid, if I do say so myself.

I walked over to my locker and opened it, putting my history book back in it's place. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

Three Hours Later:

(Still) Bree's PoV:

Finally! School is over! I slammed my locker shut and leaned against it, waiting for my brothers. I looked down at the ground for a few moments, but looked back up when I heard footsteps approaching. "Please don't be a bully," I thought, "Please don't be one of them." I looked up to see that it was just my brothers, thank God. I breathed a small breath of relief as I watched them approach me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey," Chase replied.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you guys during lunch today. I've just been kinda stressed lately, and-"

"Bree, it's fine," Chase interrupted.

"Yeah, I mean everyone has a bad day," Leo agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam asked, causing us all to stare at him.

"Adam, you were at lunch with us. You can't tell me that you forgot," Chase stated.

"Listen, there was food, you should've known that I wouldn't pay that much attention," Adam defended.

I chuckled as Leo smacked a hand to his forehead and Chase just shook his head in disbelief.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"No problem," Leo responded.

"SO, you guys ready to go home?" I asked, readjusting my bag on my shoulder. They nodded and we walked out of school together. Thank God that it was Friday, because it had been a long week and I was just completely ready for the weekend. As we walked down the sidewalk, I started to feel a little light headed. I stumbled, falling on my butt. My brothers turned around and saw me sitting there on my butt, a hand held to my head.

"Bree, what are you doing on the ground, we've got to get home," Adam reprimanded, looking at me in a confused manner.

Chase rolled his eyes and knelt down next to me. "Are you alright?" he questioned gently, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just got a little light headed for a second there," I answered, slowly getting up. Chase held my arm to steady me as I got up.

"Bree, are you sure that you're okay? People usually don't just get light headed all of a sudden," Leo noted.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It must just be from stress. I'm sure it's nothing."

"What are you so stressed about?" Adam asked.

"Oh, um, history project. We have a 40,000 word essay due next Friday, and I'm having a little bit of trouble with it," I lied.

"Oh, well I'll help you," Chase said.

"Um, thanks Chase, but I think that I can handle it. Caitlyn said that she would help me."

"Okay."

We then started to walk home once again, the boys giving me concerned glances all the way. When we arrived home, I tossed my bag onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge, I noticed a note on the counter. It was from Mr. Davenport and it said that he had an emergency business meeting, and he wouldn't be home until 6:30, same time as Tasha. I grabbed a water bottle and walked back into the living room.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport left a note saying that he had an emergency business meeting, but he'll be back at the same time as Tasha," I told my brothers, grabbing my bag.

"Okay. Where are you going? We don't have any homework," Leo said.

"I'm just gonna go put my bag in my room and change."

"What's wrong with what you have on?" Leo asked.

"It's the weekend, Leo. This isn't comfortable enough."

"Ah."

"Yeah." I sped upstairs and into my room. Mr. Davenport had recently given us our own rooms, and I have to say, I was loving it. I dropped my bag onto my bed and walked to my closet. Let's see. Old Mission Creek hoodie, sweats, and fuzzy rainbow socks. I put my hair in a messy bun and washed all of the makeup off of my face. Ah. Much better. I walked back downstairs and saw the boys playing video games.

"Is that all that you guys are capable of?" I chuckled.

"Pretty much," Leo answered.

"Wow. So, a minute ago, you had perfect hair, a face full of makeup, skinny jeans, a top that looks designer, and black boots with a heel on them. Now, you have an oversized, orange hoodie, purple sweats, rainbow socks, no makeup, and a messy bun. What happened?" Chase asked.

"I have many different categorized looks, the main three being at home, at school, and on a date. I'm pretty sure that even Adam can figure out which one this is," I responded.

"Well, I'm gonna say that that's your 'going on a date' look," Adam put in.

"Are you sure about that, Adam?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Definitely. I am completely sure," Adam confirmed, looking serious.

"Adam, why would I- you know what, I'm not even gonna bother. Good job buddy!"

Adam grinned happily, and I just chuckled at him. Some things will never change.

"Bree, can you get me a granola bar?" Leo whined.

"You know, usually I would tell you that since you have legs that work perfectly fine, you can use them to get your own food. But I really don't have the energy to argue with you about it for the next thirty minutes, so what kind do you want?"

My brothers paused their game and stared at me oddly. "What?" I asked. But they just continued to stare at me. After a minute or so of them staring at me, Leo got up slowly from the couch, laying his controller on the coffee table. He approached me slowly, as if I was a bomb that he needed to diffuse. When Leo finally reached me, he cautiously laid a hand on my forehead.

"Well, she doesn't have a temperature. Bree, are you feeling alright?" Leo questioned.

"I feel fine," I lied. In all honesty, I was still lightheaded and sort of dizzy. But I wasn't going to tell them that and make them worry. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Chase answered, standing up and walking over to me with Adam following suit, "You never get things for us unless we're hurt or sick. And we definitely aren't any of those things, so what's up?"

"Nothing. I just decided to be nice and get something for Leo. Sue me."

"Alright then. If you're sure that you're fine..." Chase trailed off, looking at me uncertainly.

"Trust me. I'm sure."

"Okay."

"So, Leo, what kind do you want?" I asked, looking at Leo.

"Um, I'll get it. Thanks," Leo replied.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go upstairs to take a nap, so if you guys need anything, you know where to find me," I told them, turning on my heel and starting to walk up the stairs. I was stopped by someone's hand latching onto my wrist. I turned around to see that it was Adam.

"What?" I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Bree, you never take naps. The only time you'll take naps is if we drug you," Adam noted.

"Well, maybe I changed. Maybe I like to take naps now," I retorted.

Adam didn't respond, he just released my wrist and stared at me. I turned back around and trudged up the stairs. I walked into my room and pulled my ponytail holder out of my hair. God, I had a massive headache. It was then that I realized how dizzy I was. I stumbled slightly, falling on the floor with a soft thump. I saw the carpet of my floor, and then everything went black.

Leo's PoV:

I looked at my two brothers who were sitting next to me on the couch, staring at the television screen as we played our video game. "Hey," I said, directing my attention back to the screen, "Do you think that something's wrong with Bree?"

"I don't know," Adam replied, which didn't shock me much.

"I'm sure she's fine, Leo. It's probably just a girl thing," Chase responded. Though he didn't sound so sure.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

"When am I not?" Chase bragged, earning a punch from Adam. I'm sure that Chase is right. It's probably just a girl thing, not something to worry about. Bree's fine.

Two hours later (they got home at 3:00):

(Still) Leo's PoV:

"Hey," Chase said suddenly, "It's already five o'clock. Leo, can you go wake Bree up?"

"Why do I have to do it?" I complained.

"Because you do. We'll pause the game and wait for you."

"Fine," I grumbled, standing up and putting the controller where I had been sitting.

I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Bree's bedroom. "Bree," I said as I opened the door to her room, "Come on, get up." I walked into her room and saw a shocking sight. Bree was lying, unmoving, on the floor of her bedroom, her hair curtaining her face. She was lying on her side, her head resting on her left arm and her right arm draped over her waist. I ran to her side, kneeling next to her when I reached her. "Bree, Bree!" I said frantically, shaking her and trying to get her to wake up. But she didn't.

"Adam, Chase!" I cried. I waited a minute, but they didn't show up. "ADAM! CHASE! GET UP HERE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH BREE!" I bellowed. I heard footsteps stampeding up the stairs, and Adam and Chase burst into the room. They ran to me and Bree, dropping onto their knees next to us. I handed Bree to Chase, and he held her in his arms gently.

"Leo, what happened?!" Adam shouted.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "I came in here to wake her up like you told me to, and I found her like this!"

"Bree. Bree, wake up. Bree," Chase said, shaking Bree gently. But still, she refused to awaken.

"We have to get her to Mr. Davenport's hospital," Chase muttered.

"HE HAS A HOSPITAL?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, he made it incase he couldn't fix an injury that Adam, Bree, or I got. The doctors know about our bionics. We have to get her there, now!"

Chase picked Bree up in a bridal hold and ran out of her room, Adam and I following him. We ran to the self-driving car, Adam and Chase climbing in the back with Bree in Chase's arms. I sat in the drivers seat and set the car to take us to the address that Chase told me. "Hold on, Bree," I thought.

Chase's PoV:

I sat in the back of Mr. Davenport's self-driving the car with Adam, rocking Bree gently in my arms. "Please don't be dying," I thought, "Please stay with us." Adam gripped Bree's hand in his own, and I made sure that he didn't grip too hard. I looked at Bree's pale face closed eyes, and I felt like crying. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and I realized that I hadn't noticed them before due to her makeup covering them up. She hadn't been sleeping. What was up with her lately? She was acting weird, she wasn't sleeping well, and she was getting light-headed and dizzy.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked Adam.

"I don't know, Chase. I hope so, but I don't know," Adam answered, glancing at me before shifting his gaze back to Bree. I could see the worry in his eyes, and I knew that he would blame himself if something was really wrong with Bree. I would blame myself too. We're her brothers, and we're supposed to protect her. If she's sick, it's our faults for not noticing and taking care of her.

We arrived at the hospital and I ran inside with my brothers, Bree in my arms. "HELP! WE NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. Nurses and doctors came rushing at us, and a nurse with a gurney came and took Bree from me, placing her on the gurney. They rolled her away and we were left to stand there and watch our sister be taken away from us.

"Hey," a doctor said, "You're one of Mr. Davenport's bionic kids. Chase, right?"

"Um, yeah. This is Adam, another bionic, that's our step-brother Leo, who's normal, and-" I said, but the doctor cut me off.

"And the girl was your sister Bree, the third bionic."

"Yeah."

"Does Mr. Davenport know that you guys are here?" the doctor asked in a concerned voice, which was funny because I didn't even know this man.

"Um, no, but I have my cell phone. I'll call him. How do you know us by name?" I questioned.

"You probably don't remember, because you were quite young at the time, but when your sister was five, she fell off of a rockwall and broke her arm. I was her doctor, and that was the first time that I met you two and your sister."

"Oh."

The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know that you three are worried about your sister. But if it's any consolation, your sister's a fighter, and a good one too. When she broke her arm, it was practically shattered. But throughout the whole x-raying and putting on the cast process, she didn't shed a single tear. At times, you could tell that she wanted to, but she never did. She didn't want to seem weak, and she, as she put it, 'refused to cry over something as simple as a broken arm.' See, any other kid, save for maybe you and/or Adam, would've cried, or at least shed a tear. But your sister had the utmost determination not to cry at all. And I remember, that after I put the cast on your sister's arm, I asked her why she didn't cry. I asked her if she knew that it was okay to cry sometimes, and she told me that she knew that.

"She knew that it was alright to cry sometimes, but she told me that she didn't think that it was alright for her to cry. She refused to let herself cry, because she saw it as a form of giving up; a form of giving into the pain. And she said to me this: "I see crying as giving up because the pain becomes too much. And I will never, ever, give up." I remember thinking that day that your sister wasn't the strongest girl that I had ever met- she was the strongest person that I had ever met. And she still is. I know it's hard, but try not to worry too much about your sister. She's in good hands, and we'll do more than the best for her. We'll tell you as soon as we get any news. Now call your dad." And with that, the doctor walked away.

"Well okay then," Leo said.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit Mr. Davenport's name in my contacts, listening as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard Mr. Davenport say.

"Mr. Davenport, it's Chase."

"Chase, you know that I'm at a business meeting. What is it?"

"Listen. I'm sorry for interrupting your business meeting, but this is really important. We're at the hospital that you made in case one of us got hurt and you couldn't fix us."

"Are you guys alright?!"

"Adam, Leo, and I are fine, but Bree isn't. After school, when we got home, Bree went upstairs to take a nap,-"

"She never takes naps!"

"I know! Just listen! So she went up to her room to take a nap, and Adam, Leo, and I stayed downstairs and played video games. About two hours later, I told Leo to go wake Bree up. He did, and Adam and I waited for him to come back and continue the game with us. While we were waiting, Adam and I heard Leo shout from upstairs, telling us that something was wrong with Bree and we needed to hurry. We ran upstairs, and when we got to Bree's room, we saw Leo holding an unconscious Bree. She wouldn't wake up, but she was breathing. We took the self-driving car to your hospital. They took Bree back a few minutes ago. Get Tasha and get here as soon as you can."

"Alright, we'll be there soon. Call me if anything happens."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and walked over to Adam and Leo, who were sitting in waiting room chairs. I sat down next to Adam and looked at him. We were all silent for a few minutes before Adam spoke up.

"You know, I remember the day that the doctor was talking about. I was the one crying, not Bree."

"Why were you crying?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was really protective of Bree when we were little, and Chase was too. Chase slept the whole time, but I was awake for the whole thing. I think the idea of Bree's arm being shattered really scared me. I remember hugging her the whole time, and they couldn't pry me off for anything."

"How did I sleep the whole time?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Adam responded with a shrug, "You just did."

We fell into another silence, and ten minutes later, Mr. Davenport and Tasha burst through the hospital doors.

"How is she?!"

"Is there any news?!"

"What's happened?!"

"We don't know, no, and again, we don't know!" I said, still in a bit of shock. My sister. My big sister. She could die. She might die. What if she was dead now?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Tasha saying, "I never imagined that anything like this would happen. I never thought that my husband would call me and say that my daughter was in a hospital."

"I know," Adam whispered. Leo had been unusually quiet this whole time.

"Leo?" I whispered, looking at him. "You okay, buddy?"

He was quiet for another moment before he answered. "I found her. I found my sister, lying on her floor, barely breathing." His answer came out as a whisper, but he whipped his head up with tears in his eyes and yelled the rest of his answer. "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG, I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS DEAD! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG, SHE WAS ACTING WEIRD ALL DAY TODAY!" He stood up abruptly from his chair and flipped it over. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

We all stared at him in shock. "Leo, I know that you're upset. We all are. But we need you to keep it together for Bree," Mr. Davenport told him, placing a hand on Leo's bony shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been holding that in for awhile, and I just needed to let it out," Leo explained.

"It's fine," I replied.

"Breanna Davenport?" someone called.

We all looked up to see a female doctor. "Well," she chuckled, "You guys are the only ones who come here, so I guess I shouldn't have..." She coughed. "Anyway. Breanna is fine. Well, sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean 'sort of'?" I asked.

"Well, she's fine. But the reason why she's here isn't. I don't really know how to tell you this...but Breanna is bulimic. That's why she passed out; passing out falls under weakness and fatigue, which are both results of bulimia. She was awake for a short time, and during that time she was able to tell me a lot, including the fact that she was dizzy and light headed this afternoon. Dizziness is also an effect of bulimia. She'll be okay. Luckily for her, she's only been a bulimic for a few weeks, so all of the effects of this disorder haven't set in yet. I have specialists that can help her, but I don't believe that's necessary. She told me that she wants to stop this as much as all of us do, she just needs a little help. Encouragement to eat and keep it down is something that will help her. She's ready to get better, and I don't believe that she needs a specialist. She just needs her family. And try not to be too hard on yourselves. There's not much that a family member or friend can do. Just support and love her, and she'll be better eventually."

This was all so much to take in. My sister was bulimic. I realized then that there had been plenty of signs, I was just too caught up in myself to notice them. She would always go to the bathroom after any meal, she didn't look as healthy as before. She was considerably thinner.

"Can we see her?" I choked out.

"Yes. You can all go in now. But, um, I must warn you. She's a little disoriented and really scared, so use hushed tones with her. And she won't look too good. Her looks will come back with time, but for now...she looks really different. Probably more so to you than to me, seeing as you see her everyday. So, try not to be alarmed when you see her."

"Thank you so much," Mr. Davenport said quietly.

"You're welcome," the doctor responded gently, giving us a small, sad smile.

We braced ourselves and opened the door to Bree's room. We entered the room quietly, and what I saw made me want to cry. Bree was sitting up in a hospital bed, pillows propping her up. Her face was pale, and her cheeks were sunken in. She gave us a small smile, but her eyes didn't light up like they usually did. Instead, they were a dull shade of brown. Her hair was matted down instead of light and curly like it usually was. Her smile wasn't as bright as usual, not lighting up the room like it usually did.

"Hi guys," Bree greeted, and I was surprised by her voice. It was soft and weak instead of happy and strong. This wasn't my sister. This was a stranger.

"Hi," I greeted, remembering to keep my voice gentle. I walked over to her side with Adam and sat down on the bed next to her, me on her left side, Adam on her right. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine, thanks." I took her hand in mine, and Adam did the same with her other hand. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb for a moment before curiosity got the better of me.

"Bree," I said, "Why?"

"Why what?" Bree responded, looking confused.

"Why are you bulimic? What happened to make you do this to yourself?"

Tears gathered in Bree's eyes, causing me to bring her into a hug. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. You all have the right to know, and I'll tell you, I just don't know how." I pulled away from Bree, but I kept an arm around her waist. Bree took a deep, shuddering breath. "People said that I was fat, ugly, stupid, a waste of space, an unnecessary human being, and much, much more. But the two main things that stuck with me were fat and ugly. The worst two things you could ever call somebody, especially a teenage girl. I started dieting, but it didn't work. I tried wearing better clothes and doing my makeup differently, but those things didn't work either. Nothing worked. It was like no matter what I did, I could never make myself look better.

"I became depressed. I personally think that it's hard for people without depression to understand that some days, just dropping a cup of water will bring you to tears because you see it as, 'Oh my God, I can't even get water without screwing up.' You know? It's like John Green says, 'That's the thing about pain- it demands to be felt.' And quite honestly, that pain demanded to be felt like there was no tomorrow. At first, I just ignored the bullying because it was only one person. But then, as more and more people joined in, I started to believe them. And it's complicated, more so than any of you could ever imagine. Because part of me doesn't want to change, no matter what the situation is. But the other part of me will do anything it takes to change. It's weird."

Bree took another breath, and then continued on. "I wanted to tell you guys. I really, really did. But every time I would start to tell any of you, I would chicken out. I don't know why, I just would. It was like my feet would become stuck to the floor, and I couldn't speak. I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you sooner, but like I said before, I just couldn't. For reasons that are completely unknown to me. I'm sorry."

Bree looked down at her lap, signaling that that was the end of her speech. No, not her speech- her story. I was in shock for a few minutes, and I think my family was too. But in our defense, it was a lot to take in. Bree, beautiful, smart, amazing, innocent Bree, had gone through all of this. And she had gone through it all by herself. I immediately felt pride for my sister swell up in my chest. I wasn't proud that she had resorted to bulimia, but I was proud of her strength. I knew before that Bree was strong, but I didn't know that she was THIS strong. She had gone through bullying AND an eating disorder all by herself. Wow.

The next thing I felt was sadness mixed with grief and anger. Sadness and grief because she had to go through that, and because she thought that those things were true. And anger, not at my sister, but at the people who had done this to her. Who had put her in a hospital. "

I swear, I will rip out their organs and cut out their eyes for doing this," I heard Spike say in my head.

"As much as I would love to do that too," I "responded," "Bree wouldn't want us to get in trouble for doing that."

"Yeah," Spike grumbled, "I know."

I shut Spike out of my mind for the moment, wanting to focus on my sister. I hugged her again, and I felt tears run down my cheeks and into her hair. My body started to shake as I sobbed into Bree's hair. My arms were wound around her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. She had been hurt enough for an infinite lifetime. I couldn't see Adam because my face was buried in Bree's hair, but I felt him join our hug. He wrapped his arms over mine, making sure not to squeeze Bree too hard. Adam's sobs, as well as my own, could be heard easily throughout the room. Adam used one arm to stroke Bree's long, curly hair, but I didn't. I didn't want to let go of her. I could've lost her tonight, and that thought terrified me. Now that I knew she was still here, I wasn't letting her go. Ever. I was afraid that if I unhinged my arms from her waist, even for a micro-second, she might disappear. Maybe that sounds a little stupid, but I don't really care. At all. Whatsoever. Right now, all I care about is Bree.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I couldn't believe it. My daughter. My only daughter. My baby girl. She's bulimic. It just didn't make sense to me. How could she even THINK those things about herself?! How could anyone ELSE think those things about her?! She was amazing, and beautiful, and sweet, and caring, and kind. But you know what she wasn't? Any of those things that she had been called- that's what she wasn't.

I watched as my two sons hugged their sister and sobbed, clutching her tightly as if she would disappear. I could obviously understand their pain-all of us could. All I wanted to do was hold my little girl, cry, and make sure that she knew how much I loved her. I never wanted to let her go to school again, hell, I never wanted her to leave the house again! But I knew that she wouldn't stand for that. She's Bree, and she would detest it as much as possible and then some. And even if I kind of succeeded, she would find a way out. I knew she would.

"You can't cry right now," I thought, "Let Adam and Chase grieve now, and I'll grieve later when it's just me and Bree. When I grieve, the only other person I want in the room is Breezy."

But despite my thoughts, I felt tears slowly seep their way out of my eyes. I brushed away the tears and turned my attention to my wife and step-son, who were crying as well.

"Let's give them some privacy," I whispered to Tasha and Leo, who nodded in response. The three of us quietly crept out of the room and sat down in the lobby.

Adam's PoV:

I heard the door to the hospital room open and close, but I didn't care enough to look up. Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo must've left to give us some privacy. I immediately refocused on my baby sister. We had stopped crying, but Chase and I still held onto her. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and Chase pressed a kiss to the side of her head. I nestled my face in Bree's hair, and Chase nuzzled his face into Bree's neck.

"We love you," I whispered, causing Bree to smile.

"I love both of you too," Bree whispered back, which made me smile, albeit a little-okay, a lot- sadly.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," Chase mumbled, nuzzling his face further into Bree's neck.

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault, except for the kids who bullied me," Bree argued, attempting to convince us.

"Maybe we didn't bully you, but we didn't protect you either," I retaliated, "We're your brothers, we're supposed to protect you. But we didn't."

"But you didn't know that I needed protecting."

"Still."

"Still nothing. You're both the best brothers that I could ever ask for, and none of this is your fault, no matter what you think. I don't blame you, I don't blame any of you. I only blame the people who bullied me."

I kissed Bree's head again and squeezed her gently. "You know you're a great sister, right?" I questioned.

"I'm really not," Bree denied.

"You really are," Chase argued.

"Why would you think that?" Bree wondered aloud.

I looked at Chase over Bree's head and saw that he was looking right back at me, his face holding the same surprised look that I assumed my face held. How could she not know?!

"Well," I started, "Because you are. You help us, you're loyal, you'll stick up for us no matter what, you take care of us when we're sick, which you've been doing since we were little."

"And," Chase continued, "Because we didn't have a mom while we were growing up, you were pretty much our mom. Even if Adam is older than you."

"Listen, it all sounds GREAT when you say it like that. But I'm honestly not that good of a sister, or a daughter. I mean, think about it. I never listen to Mr. Davenport, I never help you guys or Leo, I'm constantly hanging out with everyone else instead of hanging out with you guys like I should and used to. What about that time I was quarantined? I jepordized a mission, contaminated myself, then snuck out to go to an art show while you guys and Mr. Davenport worked your butts off to find the antidote. I create unnecessary problems. What part of any of that sounds like I'm a good sister?"

"Those are the negative things. And those are the things that don't matter. Bree, the past is the past. We've moved on- I just wish that you could too," I told her softly, looking her in the eyes. I nestled my face in her hair again.

"We love you Bree," Chase continued, using the same soft, gentle tone that I had. "No matter what you do, we'll always love you. Never forget that." Chase kissed Bree on the cheek and nuzzled his face into her neck again.

"Bree," I whispered, "Can we stay here with you tonight?"

"Of course," Bree whispered back.

I glanced at the clock on the wall above the hospital door. 7:00 p.m. Chase and I talked and snuggled with Bree until 11:30, when she fell asleep. But Chase and I couldn't fall asleep, so we talked with each other quietly so as not to wake Bree.

"I can't believe it. If what happened today hadn't happened at all, she might've died a few weeks from now," I told Chase.

"I know," Chase replied. We were both lying down with Bree lying in the middle of us. She was, at the moment, using Chase's chest as a pillow, and I was kind of surprised that she hadn't woken up due to our talking. Of course, considering the kind of day that she had, I could understand why she was sleeping. Chase and I both looked at Bree, and we smiled.

"I remember the last time we did this," Chase remarked.

"Me too. I was five, Bree was four, and you were three. We woke up because we heard Bree whimpering in her sleep."

Chase continued the story for me. "So, we got out of our capsules and opened Bree's. We tried to wake her up, eventually succeeding, and she told us that she had a nightmare. So, you held Bree while I got the blankets and pillows and made a pallet for the three of us."

"And we basically did this. Except you and I fell asleep right after Bree," I finished.

Chase and I smiled even bigger and looked at Bree again. We were silent for a minute or so.

"You know," I said, "She is a really good sister."

"Yeah," Chase agreed, "She's there when we need her."

"She's not afraid to call us out if we're being stupid."

Chase snorted. "Well, stupidity is a little more common for one of us than the other."

I shoved Chase's shoulder gently. "Shut up."

"Whatever. The point is, Bree's great." Chase stroked Bree's cheek affectionately. "I hate that she had to go through all of this just for us to realize how much we can't live without her."

"I know," I agreed, "I just don't understand. She's so beautiful, inside and out. How could anyone ever think those things about her?"

"I don't know, Adam," Chase replied sadly, still looking at Bree as he stroked her cheek. "I honestly have no idea. But they're wrong, and we all know that."

"She doesn't," I noted, staring at Bree's face.

"I don't get it," Chase said, "How could she believe the things that they said about her?"

"I don't know. I guess she just doesn't understand. She doesn't understand how beautiful and amazing she is. She doesn't understand how much we can't live without her. Quite honestly, I don't think that she understands how much we love her."

Chase and I stared sadly at our sister for a few minutes. "We better get to sleep. It's midnight, and tomorrow will be a long day," Chase told me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Chasey."

"Goodnight Adee."

AN: And, there's chapter one! I hope it was alright, and I hope you liked it! :D The next chapter is PROBABLY, MOST LIKELY, going to focus on Mr. Davenport and Bree. I'll try to put a good amount of fluff in it. I love the father/daughter relationship between Mr. Davenport and Bree. In fact, when I saw Cyborg Shark Attack, and Mr. Davenport told Bree that they were going to have some father/daughter time, I (no kidding) screamed "YES!" and threw my fists in the air in victory. I'm glad that Mr. D tried to hang out and kinda connect with Bree. :D ANYWAY, again, I hope you liked it! OH! I remembered what I was going to tell you! I read the most beautiful Bree/Mr. Davenport story today! Beautiful, heartwarming, amazing story. I actually cried while reading it! :'D It's "Cinderella" by daphrose. CHECK IT OUT, YOU WON'T REGRET IT! SHE DID A REALLY GREAT JOB! So, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :P


	2. Warrior

AN: SO, here's chapter two. Hopefully it's alright. If you there's anything that you want to see happen, or anything that you want to be said, you know what to do! Alright, well, I hope you guys like this, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or "Warrior" by Demi Lovato.

Adam's PoV:

I woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and my sister's head on my chest. I yawned quietly, trying not wake up my siblings. I looked at Chase only to find him staring back at me.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Morning," Chase whispered back.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

We were quiet for a moment before Chase whispered to me again. "You know, I fell asleep a little bit after you, but while I was awake, Bree was pretty restless. I think she was having a lot of nightmares. I just thought that you might want to know."

I looked down at the sleeping girl on my chest. "Thanks for telling me." Chase nodded, and we went silent once more. We laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Chase broke the silence again.

"You know, we really should let Mr. Davenport have some alone time with Bree today. I don't know if you noticed, but yesterday he was crying a little bit. I think that, had he not wanted to stay strong for us, he would have been sobbing."

"I know," I replied, not looking away from Bree. I lifted my hand and started to stroke her hair. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that Chase was right. We might be Bree's brothers, but Mr. Davenport is her dad, Leo's her step-brother, and Tasha's her mom. They all deserved some alone time with Bree, just like Chase and I had.

"I don't want to leave her either," Chase told me, as if he had been reading my thoughts. "But our family deserves alone time with her too."

"I know. That's exaclty what I was thinking," I said. "Does the fact that I don't want to leave, even for our family, make me selfish?"

"No. Or at least, I don't think so. But if it does make you selfish somehow, then I'm selfish too." I took my eyes off of Bree for a moment to look at Chase. He was staring at Bree too, but he met my eyes when he sensed me looking at him. We heard a yawn come from Bree, and we both fixed our eyes on her again. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and stretched a little. She sat up lethargically, (which was a word that Chase taught me,) and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning guys," Bree said, her voice still sounding weak, frail, and small.

"Morning," Chase and I responded.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes. I had asked her this question before, and she was able to lie to me and tell me that she was fine. But I knew that when Bree lied, her nose would twitch slightly.

She stared right back at me as she replied with, "I'm okay." No nose twitch. She was telling the truth.

"Are you sure?" Chase questioned, causing Bree to look at him. "You were pretty restless last night."

"Oh, sorry," Bree said sheepishly, "Did I keep you guys up?"

"No, it's fine. I couldn't sleep, and I just noticed that you were tossing and turning. Nightmare?" Chase asked.

"Nightmare," Bree confirmed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned.

Bree hesitated before answering, "Okay." She took a deep, shaky breath, and Chase put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly, telling her silently that she could do this.

Bree gave us a shaky smile before beginning. "In my dream, a few different things happened. First, I was at an outdoor funeral. You two were there, Tasha, Leo, and Mr. Davenport were there, as well as a bunch of people from school. But a lot of the people from school were smirking, almost evilly. I noticed that I felt really light, but I ignored it. I walked towards you guys and our family, and I saw that all of you were crying. I tried to catch your attention, but it was like none of you heard or saw me. I even tried yelling in your face and shaking your shoulders, but it didn't work. You just stared at the casket and cried. I wanted to know who's death had upset you guys so badly, so I walked towards the casket to see who it was. It- it was me. I was dead. My hair was down and I was wearing a graphic tee and jeans. Someone, I don't know who, had done my makeup expertly. I looked pretty, but I didn't look the same. My cheeks were sunken in, and I was really pale, even for a dead person."

"You died, and you were at your own funeral," Chase recapped slowly, trying to process everything. "And the reason why you felt so light was because you were actually your spirit."

Bree nodded, and Chase and I hugged her. She returned the hug, and she took another deep, shaky breath before continuing. "In my second dream, I was at school. I wasn't dead or anything, and everything seemed normal. I was at my locker, and Stephanie and the cheerleading squad came up and started messing with me. Then the football team joined in. Suddenly, every student in school was surrounding me in this huge circle. They kept bullying me and beating me up. Then I saw you two and Leo in the crowd. You guys couldn't stop laughing, and I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't get away, no matter what. Then you guys and Leo came to the front of the circle. Leo started insulting me and you guys started beating me up. Eventually, you guys pushed me over to someone who stabbed me in the stomach. The crowd left, but you three stayed. The three of you kicked me, and then you each said something to me. Chase, you told me that you hated me. Adam, you told me that you were happy that I was dead. And Leo told me that he had been waiting for me to die since the day he met me. I didn't have any dreams after that, but everything that you guys said was still floating around in my head until I woke up."

We were silent for a minute. Did she really think that we could do that to her? That we would?

Chase's PoV:

I had to wonder if Bree really thought that we could do something like that to her. I gathered Bree into my arms and buried my face in her hair. I kissed the top of Bree's head, and she snuggled into my chest. Adam wrapped his arms around me and Bree, his way of protecting and comforting us. I looked down at Bree and realized how small and frail she looked. How weak she seemed. It absolutely broke my heart to see her this way. She was usually so strong and confident, with just a hint of defiance.

"You know that we would never do that to you, right?" I whispered.

"I know," Bree whispered back, "That's why it scared me so much. It was like you guys were something worse than Spike. You're eyes were different too- they were cold and horrible. They weren't your eyes, they were the eyes of monsters." Bree nuzzled her head further into my chest, and I tightened my hold on her.

"I promise you," Adam whispered, "That no one will ever hurt you. Never again. We'll protect you."

"I know that you will," Bree replied.

"Bree, we're gonna let you and Mr. Davenport have some time alone today. But if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to tell us," I said. Bree just nodded her head, almost as if she was silently promising me that she would tell us. I could only hope that she would keep that promise.

We laid in bed with Bree for about half an hour more, snuggling and talking like we had the night before. Then Bree's door opened, and in stepped Mr. Davenport. Adam and I got up from the bed, and I kissed Bree's cheek. Adam placed a kiss on Bree's other cheek, and we walked out of the room.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I watched as Adam and Chase walked out of Bree's room, albeit a little hesitantly. I waited until the door closed behind me before I walked over to Bree. She was sitting up in bed, and I noticed how thin she looked. It was enough to make me choke up and want to cry all over again. I sat down beside Bree and took her hand, stroking the back of said hand with my thumb.

"How are you feeling?" I practically whispered.

"Fine," Bree replied, "Definitely better than yesterday. Do you know when I'll get out of here?"

"The doctor said that you could leave today. If you felt better, which you say you do, so..." I trailed off.

Bree's PoV: (sorry for the sudden switch)

I stared at my father as his sentence trailed off. I noticed slight, dark bags under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't slept well, if at all. I squeezed his hand gently, causing him to shift his gaze from its previous location on my hand to look at my eyes. We stared at each other for a minute until Mr. Davenport broke down and hugged me, his body racked with hugs. He didn't really hug me as much as he gripped my body to his, not being gentle but not hurting me.

I gripped back, laying my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair with one hand and kept his other hand around me, almost as if he was afraid to let go. We sat there, crying together, for a few minutes. When our sobs died down, we pulled away slowly. Mr. Davenport sat next to me, putting his legs up on the bed next to mine. He wrapped his arms around me again and held me in a protective embrace. His cheek rested on the top of my head, and we sat in silence.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry," I whispered.

"It's fine, sweetheart. You didn't make me cry; what happened to you made me cry," he replied.

"Are you mad?" I asked, picking at the sheets.

"No," Mr. Davenport told me, "I'm mad at those people for bullying you. But you're my little girl. I could never be mad at you. Not seriously, anyway."

"You haven't called me your little girl since I was...well, little," I noted, chuckling. Mr. Davenport chuckled too.

"I know. You've always been my little girl, I just stopped calling you that because, well, you're not so little anymore. You grew up so fast. One minute I was holding you when you were a baby, and now you're a teenager," he responded sadly.

I kissed his cheek and said, "Even in thirty years, I'll be your little girl. I promise." Mr. Davenport smiled. "I love you, Daddy."

Mr. Davenport placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, princess."

We talked and laughed- actually, genuinely, laughed,- for a few hours until I fell asleep. My last thought was how great my family was. I really loved them. And I knew that they loved me too.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I watched as Bree, who I was now laying down with, fell asleep. The doctor said that Bree might be really tired today and possibly tomorrow due to all the stress and activity of yesterday. I stroked Bree's cheek with my thumb, lulling her further into sleep. Then Bree did something that I didn't really expect. In her sleeping state, she snuggled into my chest, just as she did when she was little. But she hadn't done that since she was seven years old. But I wasn't about to complain. I missed spending time with my baby girl.

I then tuned into the music that was playing softly through some speakers in the upper corner of the room. I listened carefully to the song, and I realized something. It sounded like a song that Bree could relate to.

"This is a story that I've never told,  
>I gotta get this off my chest to let it go,<br>I need to take back the light inside you stole,  
>You're a criminal,<br>And you steal like you're a pro,"

"All the pain and the truth,  
>I wear like a battle wound,<br>So ashamed so confused,  
>I was broken and bruised,"<p>

"Now I'm a warrior,  
>Now I've got thicker skin,<br>I'm a warrior,  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been,<br>And my armor,  
>Is made of steel,<br>You can't get in,  
>I'm a warrior,<br>And you can never hurt me again,"

"Out of the ashes,  
>I'm burning like a fire,<br>You can save your apologies,  
>You're nothing but a liar,<br>I've got shame,  
>I've got scars,<br>That I will never show,  
>I'm a survivor,<br>In more ways than you know,"

"'Cause all the pain,  
>And the truth,<br>I wear like a battle wound,  
>So ashamed,<br>So confused,  
>I'm not broken and bruised,"<p>

"'Cause now I'm a warrior,  
>Now I've got thicker skin,<br>I'm a warrior,  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been,<br>And my armor,  
>Is made of steel,<br>You can't get in,  
>I'm a warrior,<br>And you can never hurt me,"

"There's a part of me I can't get back,  
>A little girl grew up too fast,<br>All it took was once,  
>I'll never be the same,<br>Now I'm taking back my life today,  
>Nothing left that you can say,<br>'Cuz you were never gonna take the blame,  
>Anyway,"<p>

"Now I'm a warrior,  
>I've got thicker skin,<br>I'm a warrior,  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been,<br>And my armor,  
>Is made of steel,<br>You can't get in,  
>I'm a warrior,<br>And you can never hurt me again,  
>You can never hurt me,<br>Again."

I thought about how Bree had grown up way too fast for my liking. One moment, she was a little girl with pigtails; now she was a seventeen year old girl who wore makeup and dated boys. I hadn't spent as much time as I should've with Bree, both when she was little and recently. But I wouldn't let that continue. From now on, my daughter was one of my top priorities. I would make sure of that. Because you know what? I really loved my little girl.

AN: Okay. SO, there's chapter two. I know that compared to the first chapter, this is SUPER short, but I don't think that any of the chapters will be as long as the first one. If you have any ideas/suggestions for this story, please leave them in a review. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	3. Coming Home

AN: Hey mah friends! I'm sorry that it's been so long, everything's been super busy. Anyway, if there's anything that you wanna see happen, or if you have any idea(s)/suggestion(s), please leave your idea(s)/suggestion(s) in a review. Please and thank you! Also, this chapter is dedicated to and inspired by Madison (a guest reviewer) and her awesome idea! :D Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Freddy vs. Jason, or The Avengers.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I woke up a few hours later, groggy and surprised. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep; I was awake one second and asleep the next. I looked around the hospital room, then at the clock that hung over the door. 12:00 p.m., it read. Wow. I came in here at 9:00 this morning. I looked down when I felt Bree shift next to me. My daughter was curled up into my side, and I had my arms wrapped around her shoulders.

I could see a small smile on Bree's face, and I couldn't help smiling as well. Awake, Bree looked so much older; so tired and worn out. But in her sleep, she looked youthful, as she should. My little girl deserved to be happy, and I would make sure that she was. No matter what.

I started to stroke Bree's hair, something that always soothed her when she was little. Bree shifted slightly again, and this time, she opened her eyes. She gave a small yawn and stretched, sitting up in bed. I sat up with her, but kept my arms around her shoulders.

I saw Bree look at the clock, just as I had, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the time. "12:00?! I know that the doctor said that I'd be tired, but I didn't think that I'd be THAT tired. And how were you tired?" She looked at me for an answer, and I just shrugged as a way to say, "I don't know either."

But I did know. I hadn't slept at all the night before, too worried about my daughter to sleep. Of course, I would never tell her that; I didn't want her to feel bad.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

"Fine. Better than I've slept in a long time, actually," she told me. "How about you?"

"Like a baby," I replied.

Suddenly Bree's door opened, and her doctor (Dr. Williams) popped her head in. "Hey guys, I just wanted to remind you that you can leave today. Just make sure to tell me before you leave, okay?"

"Actually, can we leave now?" Bree questioned timidly.

"Of course," Dr. Williams said. "Just let me give you a quick checkup, and then you can go home. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"I brought an outfit for her," I spoke up. Dr. Williams nodded and told us that Bree could change. She pointed out the bathroom that was inside of Bree's room, and then she left.

"I'm gonna change," Bree told me. I nodded and got up with her. I walked over to the bag that was sitting in the corner,(which contained Bree's clothes,) and pulled out a change of clothes. A hoodie, old jeans, and black converse. Bree's favorite outfit.

I handed the clothes to Bree and watched as she walked into the bathroom, waiting until the door closed to take out my cell phone. I called Adam, who I knew was in the waiting room. Chase and Leo were at home with Tasha, preparing lunch for Bree.

"Hello?" Adam's voice asked.

"Hey Adam. Listen, I don't want to leave Bree, but I've got to go talk to her doctor about how we can help Bree when we get home. So, could you come stay with her until it's time for her checkup?"

"Of course. I'll be there in a few." With that, Adam ended the call. I pressed the end call button on my phone and stuck said phone back into my pocket. True to his word, Adam showed up just seconds after he ended the call, apparently having run from the waiting room to Bree's room.

"Hey, where's Bree?" Adam asked, looking around in confusion.

"She's changing," I answered, using my thumb to point at the closed bathroom door. Adam nodded in understanding and sat down on Bree's bed. "Now, I shouldn't be too long. I just...I really don't want to leave her alone."

"I get what you mean," Adam said, "I don't want to leave her alone either."

I patted Adam on the shoulder and walked over to the bathroom door. "Sweetheart? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to freshen up a bit," Bree replied.

"Okay. I need to go talk to Dr. Williams, but Adam's here, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back soon. Call if you need anything."

"Okay, bye."

I walked out of the hospital room on that note, bidding Adam goodbye before I left. I could only hope that they would be okay.

Adam's PoV:

A few minutes after Mr. Davenport left, Bree came out of the bathroom, clean and newly clothed. She came and sat down next to me, and I automatically took Bree's hand in my own.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked, rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand. I didn't meet my sister's eyes; I couldn't. So I just stared at our joined hands.

"Better," Bree replied softly. "Adam?"

I now met my sister's gaze, and I saw concern in her chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"How are YOU feeling? Are you okay?"

I stared into my sister's eyes for a minute or so before I pulled her into my chest abruptly. Bree didn't act surprised, and she didn't pull away. She just returned the hug that I was giving her. I felt tears gather in my eyes, and I tried to fight them back down. I couldn't cry- not in front of Bree, at least. I had to stay strong for my baby sister. But I couldn't.

Tears started to stream down my face and into Bree's hair. I felt Bree's hand start to rub my back, a comforting gesture that Bree always used to calm someone down. It worked when we were little, and it worked now. My tears were short lived, but even when I stopped crying, I didn't let Bree go. And she didn't let me go, either.

"I promise you, Bree," I whispered, so just me and her could hear, "I'll protect you. No matter what it takes, no matter what the cost is- I'll protect you. I love you, Breezy. You're my baby sister, and I love you."

"I love you too, Adam," Bree whispered back, squeezing me a little bit. I squeezed her back and planted a kiss on the top of her head. We stayed like that until someone knocked on the door. Bree and I broke apart, but I kept one arm around her waist, and she stayed leaning against me.

"Come in," Bree called quietly, and the door opened. In walked Mr. Davenport and Dr. Williams.

"Hey guys," Dr. Williams greeted with a smile. I held up my hand in a "hello" sort of way as Bree said a quiet, "Hi."

Dr. Williams sat down in a chair in front of us, and Mr. Davenport sat down on Bree's other side.

"Okay," Dr. Williams said, looking at Bree, "I just need to give you a short checkup, then I'll give you some instructions, and then you're free to go."

Bree nodded in understanding, and Dr. Williams began. (AN: Okay. Thankfully, I'm not nor have I ever had an eating disorder. SO, therefore, I don't have a clue on what happens in these checkups, or if you even have them. SO, please excuse this. I tried googling and stuff to figure out what happens, but I couldn't find anything helpful/useful. I don't want to offend anyone by getting this wrong, so I'm just not going to write that part, okay? I'm super sorry! D': Anyway, let's get back to the story.)

Chase's PoV:

I sighed in relief as I put the last dish into the dish washer. Tasha, Leo, and I had been trying to fix a welcome home lunch for Bree, because we knew that she would be coming home today. The cooking went okay; that is, until Tasha and I had to go check on something and left Leo in charge of the stove. Things happened, Leo screamed, Tasha and I screamed, and in the end, we were just lucky that Leo didn't loose his eyebrows. Apparently, my younger brother wanted to try to flambé something. Oh, Leo.

Anyway, we finished cooking around 11:55 a.m., and Bree was coming home at 12:00 p.m. So Tasha and Leo put everything on the table as I put all the dirty dishes into the dish washer. Just as I pressed the 'wash' button, my super hearing picked up on something. A car door slamming.

"They're here!" I shouted. We ran to wait by the front door, which opened a few seconds later. In walked Bree, Adam, and Mr. Davenport. Adam had an arm around Bree, and Mr. Davenport was carrying a duffel bag.

Before Mr. Davenport could close the door, I was hugging Bree. It was then that I noticed how thin my sister truly was. I mean, she had always been thin due to her having super speed, and therefore running a lot, but she had never been this thin. She didn't have any extra weight to lose; not even a little bit. After I released her from our hug, she hugged Leo, then Tasha. After all of the hugging was over, we all sat down at the table to eat.

Adam and I sat on either side of Bree, determined to help her in any way possible. Bree looked at the food like the mere thought of it disgusted her. But I didn't take it to heart; that's how people with eating disorders acted around food.

Regardless of what she thought of it, Bree tenatively picked up her fork and started to eat, slowly but surely. My family, save for me and Adam, were just staring, so I shot them I glare (I think Adam did too,) and they began to eat. There was comfortable silence as we ate, and when we finished, Mr. Davenport and Tasha said that they would clean up. They instructed my brothers and I to watch Bree and make sure she didn't throw up what she ate.

So, we did just that. Inconspicuously, of course. We sat down to watch a movie, and we ended up picking out "Freddie vs. Jason," a horror movie in which Jason Voorhees was brought back to life by Freddy Kreuger. Originally, we wouldn't have watched a horror movie, because, well, watching a horror movie can burn three hundred calories, and Bree didn't have any calories to waste. But the fact of the matter was simple: our sister wasn't scared by horror movies. They just didn't affect her. And horror movies only burn calories if they scare you.

As we waited for the movie to load in the DVD player, I heard Leo ask Bree something that caught my attention. "Was it hard?"

Bree looked at Leo and responded with a question of her own. "Was what hard?" Her voice was so soft and fragile, nothing like it used to be.

"Eating. Was it hard?" I myself had wondered this, and I knew that the rest of my family had too. But Leo had been the only one brave enough to ask.

"Eating isn't what's hard. Not when you're bulimic, anyway. Because, you know that whatever you eat will just come back up. So, no, the eating part wasn't hard. It's the whole 'not throwing up' thing that's hard." I squeezed Bree's hand in reassurance, telling her that she could do this. She glanced at me and squeezed my hand in return, telling me "thank you."

Together, we watched the movie, my brothers and I jumping in our seats at the scariest parts. SO, together we sat, watching movie after movie together. Not too long after we started Freddy vs. Jason, our parents walked in and joined us.

Unbelievably, we watched movies for ten hours, our parents going to bed around the fifth movie. We had a great time really, and we laughed more than we ever had before.

In the middle of The Avengers, I felt someone lay their head on my shoulder. I smiled, not even having to look down to know that it was Bree. I wrapped an arm around my sister's waist and kept my eyes trained on the movie. About thirty minutes later, I glanced down at Bree, only to find her asleep. I smiled again and whispered to Adam and Leo, "I'm going to take her to bed. If I don't come back within ten minutes, I'm staying with her." They nodded, and I slowly got up.

I picked Bree up in a bridal hold gently and carefully, praying that I wouldn't wake her up. As I carried Bree upstairs, her eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Chase?" Bree asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to bed," I answered.

"Oh. Okay," Bree yawned, snuggling into my chest. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." On that note, Bree's eyes closed again, and I continued my trek upstairs.

When I reached Bree's room, I was thankful that we had left her door open. I carried Bree over to her bed and laid her down, deciding that I wouldn't make her change into her pajamas. I would, however, take her shoes off for her, because converse weren't necessarily ideal to wear to bed.

After I removed Bree's shoes, I pulled the covers down on Bree's bed and put my sister under said covers. Then I took off my shoes and got into bed next to her, not bothering to put on my pajamas.

I wrapped my arms around Bree, who instantly snuggled up to me. A sudden wave of drowsiness overtook me, and the last thing that I heard before I fell asleep was Bree whispering, "Goodnight, Chasey. I love you."

"Love you too, Bee-Bee," I whispered. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

AN: I'm really sorry if this wasn't good or if it wasn't long enough. I was wondering if you guys could tell me what some after-effects of bulimia are? Please and thank you. Also, I'm really sorry that it took this long to update! D': Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	4. She's Something Else

AN: Hey guys! :D SO, first off, I wanna say "thank ya'll so, so, so much for the reviews/ideas! They helped A LOT!" So, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

About two months after the whole "going to the hospital" thing happened, I decided that I was finally going to convince my family to let me go back to school. For the past two months, my brothers went to school as usual, telling anyone who asked where I was that I had mono. Then, when my brothers got home, Chase would teach me what they learned that day in all of my classes. While this worked out, it was a lot of work for Chase, and I could tell that he was tired. He didn't think that I knew how tired he was though; after all, he did have an impressive mask. But sometimes, when he thought that I wasn't watching or wasn't around, he would let that mask drop, sometimes just a little and sometimes a lot. But he was doing all of this for me, and I somehow knew that that was why he didn't seem to mind doing it.

"SO," I started nervously. We were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. Adam and Chase sat on either side of me, Leo and Tasha sat in front of us, and Mr. Davenport sat at the head of the table. When I spoke up, my family members glanced at me as they ate. "I want to go back to school tomorrow."

This sentence caught their attention. Adam, Chase, and Tasha snapped their heads up to look at me, Leo paused in the middle of chewing a dinner roll, and Mr. Davenport almost choked on his water.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Davenport said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I want to go back to school tomorrow," I repeated.

"Um, sweetheart, I don't think that that's such a good idea," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Mr. Davenport, I'll be fine! And while Chase is an amazing teacher, he's getting over worked! Can you not see how exhausted he is?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not exhausted!" Chase protested, only to give a small yawn right after he ended his sentence.

I shot him a look that said, "Oh, really?"

"Okay," Chase relented, "Maybe I am a little tired. But it's worth it. I don't want you going to back to school, either. I'll keep teaching you until you graduate if I have to!"

"Chase, as sweet as that is, you can't do that. You have to worry about yourself sometimes too," I said, using a softer tone now. "And besides," I continued, turning back into my previous forward position, "I'll have to face them eventually. If I don't see them at school, then I'm going to see them somewhere else."

"Then it's decided," Adam spoke up, sounding surprisingly serious, "She'll never leave the house again."

"Oh yes she will!" I argued. "Look, I appreciate all that you guys have done for me, as well as everything that you're doing now. I know that this hasn't been easy for any of us, but we have to move on from it eventually. And part of moving on is having me go back to school."

Though he didn't look happy about it, Mr. Davenport responded with, "You're right. Okay. Tomorrow, you'll go back to school."

"Thank you," I told him gratefully, giving him a small smile. He returned the smile, but a look of worry never left his eyes. I don't know why he was so worried. I'd be fine, right?

Thirty Minutes Later:

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

After dinner, Adam and Chase agreed to help me clean up. As I was washing a pot that Tasha had used to make dinner, Chase spoke up.

"What if she's not okay?"

I ceased my washing to look over at Chase, who was still drying a plate. He stared at the plate with a hard gaze, and I looked over at Adam, who was leaning against the counter, to see that he had the same look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I had a feeling that I knew what he was talking about.

"Bree. What if she's not okay at school tomorrow? What if something happens to her?" Chase looked at me, and I could see the fear, worry, and concern that shone so brightly in his eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen," I assured my sons, though I wasn't so sure that what I was telling them was true.

"She'll be fine. It's been two months; maybe the bullies have found another target." But I didn't know how I expected two of my sons to believe me when I didn't believe myself.

"They won't move on," Adam told me.

"Then you two will have to look out for her. Leo will have to also," I stated, beginning to wash once again.

"Are you even the least bit worried about her?" Chase questioned me. But it didn't sound accusatory; it sounded almost...curious.

"Of course I am," I replied, "I don't like her going back to school either. But you two know that if she has to sneak out, she will."

Chase and Adam both gave a small smile as they looked down at the floor. "We know," Chase replied, his smile growing a little wider.

"She really is something else, isn't she?" Adam said.

"Yeah," I answered, a smile taking over my features, "Yeah, she is."

AN: Okay. This chapter was pretty filler, but the next chapter should be less filler. Now, if you gave me any ideas, THEY WILL BE USED! YOU GUYS GAVE ME SOME GREAT IDEAS, AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! :D I love ya'll! So, anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	5. Going Back

AN: Hey guys! This chapter is inspired by kelliburgles's idea(s), and I just want to say, "THANKS KELLIBURGLES!" Okay, SO, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

The day after my family agreed to let me go back to school, my brothers and I walked up to said school's entrance. I started to walk in, but Adam stopped me by catching my wrist in his hand.

"Bree, if anyone messes with you, even a little bit, come find one of us. Okay?" Adam said seriously.

I nodded, but apparently this wasn't convincing enough. "Or text or call us. We don't want anyone to hurt you," Chase told me worriedly.

"I will," I assured him quietly.

"Promise us," Leo said.

"I promise you guys that I'll find you, text you, or call you if someone messes with me."

Chase kissed my forehead. "Thank you." Adam placed a kiss on the top of my head and Leo kissed my cheek. Then my brothers took a deep breath, and I gave a small laugh at their behavior.

"Guys, we're going into the school, not World War Two," I stated.

"We know," Leo assured me.

"Yeah, but quite honestly, I'd rather go into World War Two," Adam muttered. I gave another small laugh and walked into the school. When I stepped inside of the school, I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen. Maybe I thought that everyone would fall silent, then start whispering about me and laughing at me. But none of that happened. Everyone just carried on with what they were doing; in fact, no one really seemed to notice me or my brothers.

"See," I said to my brothers, "Everything's fine." But I wasn't really sure of that myself.

*Two Hours Later:*

Bree's PoV:

Two hours later, I had already come into contact with quite a few of my bullies. But I didn't tell my brothers. I know, I know- I promised. But I didn't want to come crying to them about everything! If someone started physically hurting me, or if someone bothered me too badly, then of course I would call, text, or find one of my brothers. But those things hadn't happened yet, so I hadn't had to ask my brothers for help yet.

I was at my locker when Trent and the football team came up to me.

"Hey Bree," Trent greeted, an evil tone in his voice, "I haven't seen you in awhile. I've had to beat other kids up while I was waiting for you to come back. But now you're back, so I don't have that problem anymore. So why don't we step outside and have a little fun?"

I shook my head rapidly, but I knew that my protests would do no good. Trent snapped his fingers, and two football players grabbed one of my arms each and dragged me out of school, not seeming to mind that I was kicking them.

When we reached the alley behind the school, the football team and Trent came to a stop. But the two football players that were holding me didn't let me go. Trent came to stand in front of me and started punching me in the stomach, making me cry out in pain. The two giant football players dropped me, and Trent kneeled down next to me.

Trent punched me in the face before grabbing my hair and pulling. Then he started slamming my head onto the ground, causing me to begin shrieking in absolute pain. But then Trent did something that surprised me; he stopped, got up, and walked away, his friends following him. Usually my beating lasted way longer than that, and it was usually way worse. Trent went easy on me today.

Sobbing, I grabbed my phone and called Chase, knowing that he, Adam, and Leo were at lunch.

"Hey, where are you?" Chase asked when he picked up.

"Cha-Chase, I- I need you, Adam, and Leo. P-Please, Chase," I cried. My body was racked in sobs, and I could barely talk.

"Bree, where are you?" Chase questioned worriedly.

"I-I'm in the a-alley behind the sch-school. Please come qui-quickly!"

"We're on our way!" With that, Chase and I hung up.

I continued to cry on the ground, helpless. My brothers showed up two minutes later, looking like they were scared past death.

"Bree!" Chase exclaimed. My brothers ran to me and dropped down next to me. Adam gathered me into his arms gently and held me protectively, rocking me slightly. I cried into my big brother's chest- partly from pain, partly from fear.

Chase's warm hand rubbed my back soothingly as he assessed my injuries. I was faintly aware of Leo talking on his phone, probably to Mr. Davenport.

"Shhh," Adam whispered into my ear, "It's okay, I've got you. They won't hurt you anymore. I promise you that we'll protect you."

"Okay, she's got a broken rib, a black eye, and a minor concussion. Mr. Davenport will be able to help her," Chase whispered to Adam. Then Chase leaned down a little bit and gave me a gentle hug. He kissed my temple and said, "You'll be okay, I promise."

Wow. My brothers made a lot of promises. But those promises, along with their warm embraces, comforted me. They made me feel safe. Leo joined our group hug, and we hugged until Mr. Davenport pulled up in his self-driving car.

My father got out of the car and rushed over to us. "Bree, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, examining my injuries.

I didn't have the energy to respond, so Chase responded for me. "She's got a broken rib, a black eye, and a minor concussion."

Mr. Davenport nodded, the worried look never leaving his face. "I knew that sending her back to school was a bad idea. Okay, Adam, you and Chase ride in the back of the car with Bree. Leo, you've got shotgun."

I felt Adam pick me up in a bridal hold and carry me a short distance. I was vaguely aware of the sound of car doors opening and closing. I felt Adam lie me down, putting my head on Chase's lap and my feet on Adam's.

Chase started to stroke my hair gently, and this, combined with my exhaustion from being beaten, took over, and I began to fall asleep.

"Hey," Chase said softly to me, "Try to stay awake, okay? You can't fall asleep if you have a concussion."

"Okay," I whispered.

Chase's PoV:

I looked down at my sister, whose head was on my lap. Why did it have to be her, of all people, that was bullied?! I mean, Bree's the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful girl that I've ever met; and I say that in a purely platonic way, of course. My older sister didn't deserve this! So why was she going through it? That seemed to be the most popular question in my family's conversations now. But it was a question that we could never answer.

I felt like crying. We shouldn't have let the bullying get this bad, we should've noticed that something was wrong. But we didn't. We didn't notice, and we didn't stop the bullying. It was my fault. I was the smartest man in the world, for God's sake! Bree might be older than me, (and only by a year,) but she was my sister. Even as her younger brother, it was my job to not only love but protect Bree. I was supposed to protect her from boys and bullies. And I had failed her.

A soft, small hand on my cheek broke me out of my reverie. I looked down at Bree as I placed my hand over her's on my cheek. "Hey," Bree said softly, "You okay?"

I gave a humorless chuckle, though I did give my sister a genuine, soft smile. "You were just beaten, and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Well, you just seemed deep in thought, and kind of...I don't know. Upset? Troubled? I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine," I assured her, "It's you that I'm worried about."

"Psshh, this?" Bree asked, gesturing to her black eye, "This is nothing. It's usually a lot worse, honestly."

My smile grew just a bit at my sister's playing her injuries off. It was so...Bree. She never wanted to overplay anything that was wrong with her.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," I told her.

"Hey, just being honest." Bree gave me a toothy smile, which caused my small grin to grow until my facial expression was mirroring Bree's. I glanced up at Adam, expecting to see at least a small smile on his face. So I was surprised when all I saw on my brother's face was a dark expression. I almost asked him if he was okay, but I decided to just focus on Bree for the time being. She was the one who needed me the most at that moment.

"So, how was your day at school?" Bree asked.

"Better than your's, that's for sure," I replied, running my fingers through Bree's hair.

"Yeah, but how was it? Did you do anything interesting or note worthy?"

"Well, I made an A+ on my chemistry test, but we all knew that I wouldn't make anything less. Besides that, my day wasn't all that interesting."

Bree nodded, and I noticed that she still looked really tired. "God, staying awake sucks," Bree said.

"I know, but you can't go to sleep or you could slip into a coma," I told her, my fingers still brushing her hair gently.

"I know."

*At the Davenport Household*

*Three Hours Later*

Bree's PoV:

Mr. Davenport had been able to fix me up, leaving only a bruise on my cheek. I thought that the concussion would have been more of a problem, but thankfully, it wasn't. My bionics had been able to heal said injury, as well as my rib, so both were now no more.

My family was taking this different ways, even though it wasn't that big of a deal to me. Once they knew that I was going to be fine, and they checked up on me, Tasha and Leo gave me some space and didn't baby me. The fact that Tasha wasn't bustling around worriedly was kind of surprising, yet nice. My beating wasn't that big of a deal, and I didn't want to blow it out of porportion.

Chase and Mr. Davenport, however, stuck pretty close to me. One of them was always with me; if it wasn't Chase, then it was Mr. Davenport. If it wasn't Mr. Davenport, then it was Chase. But it was kind of nice, seeing as I usually didn't spend a lot of time with either of them like I used to. Hm. I should really change that.

While everyone in my family was acting differently than expected, Adam was acting the most unusual out of everyone. He didn't talk to any of us, and he didn't come out of one of Mr. Davenport's guest rooms all day. We tried talking to him through the door, but he only told us to leave him alone or go away.

So when Adam came down to dinner, everyone was sort of shocked. But this WAS Adam, so we should've known that he wouldn't miss a meal. My big brother sat down beside Chase, across the table from me. I sat next to Leo, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha sat at either end of the table. We ate and talked, though Adam and Chase remained silent. They seemed to be having a silent argument, the way that only siblings can. Even though I laughed and talked all throughout dinner, I had to wonder what could be wrong with Adam. But sadly, nothing came to mind. Which really, really frustrated me.

Chase's PoV:

Later that night, after dinner, Adam retreated back to the guest room that he had stayed in all day, save for dinner time. I had to wonder what could be causing my older brother to act like this; usually, he'd be glued to Bree like I was.

When Bree announced that she was turning in early, I walked down to the lab with her.

As we walked to her capsule, I told her, "Now remember- if you need anything, anything AT ALL, I want you to get me. I don't care if I look peaceful or something sleeping, I don't care where I am or what I'm doing. Come get me, okay?"

"I will Chase. I promise," Bree assured me.

I stared worriedly at my sister, causing her to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, Chase, I swear. Don't worry about me."

I returned the smile that Bree was giving me, kissed her forehead, and gave her a hug. "Goodnight Bree. I love you."

"Night Chase. Love you too," Bree said, climbing into her capsule. I turned and walked out of the lab, ready to go confront Adam. I walked into the living room and up the stairs, using my super hearing to detect which room Adam was in. When I found which room it was, I didn't even bother knocking. I just threw the door open and marched in, suprising Adam.

My brother was sitting on the floor. Simply sitting there. Doing nothing else. When I entered, he looked up at me.

"What's your deal?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Adam replied.

"WHAT I MEAN IS, OUR SISTER WAS BEATEN TODAY, AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID A WORD TO HER SINCE WE LEFT SCHOOL!"

"Chase, you don't understand, I-"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY ARE YOU TREATING OUR SISTER LIKE SHE DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU?!"

Adam stood up and stared straight into my eyes, ready for the argument of the century. "LET ME HELP YOU UNDERSTAND! BREE'S VERY, VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, OKAY?! I WANT TO DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO MAKE HER FEEL LOVED AND WANTED, AND I'M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN!"

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH!" (AN: Harry Potter fans- see what I did there?)

"OH, LIKE YOU'RE A SAINT!"

"NO, I'M NOT! BUT AT LEAST I'M MAKING SURE THAT BREE'S OKAY! MEANWHILE, YOU'RE SITTING UP HERE, MOPING AROUND! BREE NEEDS YOUR SUPPORT JUST AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE'S, AND YOU'RE NOT GIVING HER THE TIME OF DAY!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, CHASE, IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Well, that surprised me just enough to make me stop yelling. I stood there, trying to control Spike and breathing heavily. Adam, too, was breathing heavily, but there were tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's my fault, Chase. My little sister is bulimic, and she's being bullied. And I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't protect her like I'm supposed to. And then, today, she was beaten up really badly, and I- I thought that she was dead. I thought that she was dead, Chase! I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say! I can't even look at her anymore without thinking about how much I failed her! It's all my fault, Chase. If I had stopped the bullies sooner, if I had just realized that there was something wrong, I- it's all my fault, Chase." Adam was sobbing openly, and I was stunned. How could he even think that it was his fault?!

I hesitated for a moment before I did something that I hadn't done in a long time- I hugged Adam. And he hugged back.

"Adam, it wasn't your fault. And even if it was, it wasn't ALL your fault. I'm at blame too. I should've realized that something was wrong. I mean, I AM the smartest person in the world!"

"Thanks Chase," Adam mumbled. We hugged for a minute longer before pulling away.

"Come on," I said, standing up and wiping away the tears that had gathered in my eyes. "We'd better head down to the lab and get some sleep."

Adam nodded, wiped his tears away as well, and stood up with me. "Hey, Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

I smiled. "No problem."

But what we couldn't possibly have known at the time was that Bree had woken up and come to tell us something. She had been outside the door the whole time; she had heard everything. Which, originally, wouldn't have been that big of a deal. But, also unknown to us at the time, Bree felt like she was a burden to our family. SO, after hearing our exchange, Bree decided that she was done being a burden. And to her, that meant that she had to be done with living too.

AN: Mwahahaha! I just get more and more evil every day! Anyway, I'll update ASAP! To Kelliburgles: thanks again for the awesome ideas, and your other ideas will be carried over into the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

AN: Hey guys. SO, I know that it's been awhile since I updated any of my stories, and I'm super sorry for that. I have a lot of writer's block right now, and while I still absolutely love Lab Rats and am seriously obsessed with it, all I can think about right now is The Mortal Instruments. I'm reading the books right now, and I published the first chapter of my first Mortal Instruments fanfic today! So I'd really appreciate it if ya'll could check out my new fanfic when and if you get the chance. Thanks in advance! :D Also, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for this story? If you have any ideas/suggestions for this story or any of my others, feel free to share with me in the reviews or in a PM. Hopefully I'll get enough ideas/suggestions to crank out a chapter or two per story. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO HELPS ME OUT! :D Later! :P


	7. How to Save a Life

Hey guys! So, KelliBurgles gave me some great ideas, some of which were used in the last chapter. But the PM that she sent me was accidentally deleted, SO, I'm not sure what her other ideas for this story were. I would like to thank her SO MUCH for her ideas, whether they were used or not, and I also want to apologize for her other ideas not being used. I would also like to apologize for not updating in forever! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY GUYS! D': YOU KNOW I LOVE YA'LL, BUT SCHOOL'S BEEN SUPER BUSY, AND I HAVE SOME OTHER STUFF GOING ON RIGHT NOW. But I'll do my best to update ASAP, I promise! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

Trigger Warning: If you are or have ever been suicidal, please don't read this chapter if it will affect you in any negative way. If you aren't sure if this chapter will affect you in a negative way or not, I suggest not reading it. If anyone chooses to read this, especially if it's a sensitive/offensive topic for them, it is completely at their discretion. I, the author, hold no responsibility or credibility whatsoever as to what my readers do and don't read. Reader discretion is advised.

AN: This takes place the same night as the last chapter.

Bree's PoV:

My hand shook as I finished writing the last letter. I couldn't do this to my family anymore. I had already caused my family lots of distress and pain; now my brothers were fighting worse than they ever had. And it was all. Because. Of me. I had thought about killing myself a few times before, but had never gone through with it. I always thought the same thing: "I can't hurt my family by doing this." But now I realized that I would be hurting my family by not doing this.

I didn't want them to find a bloody corpse. I didn't want them to find a strung up body. I wanted them to find me in a peaceful state. I wanted them to find that I had died in my sleep. So that's how they would find me.

I stood up, gathered my letters into my hand, and grabbed my bottle of pills. I looked down at the bottle of pills, took a deep breath, and exhaled. Here we go. I went into my bathroom, swallowed all of the pills in the bottle with some water, and walked to my bed. I got under the covers and closed my eyes, and as I felt my mind start to relax, I whispered my last four words. "I love you guys."

The Next Day:

Chase's PoV:

By twelve o'clock in the afternoon, I was starting to get worried. My whole family was awake and now in either the living room or the kitchen; my whole family except for Bree.

Now don't get me wrong; my sister was never an early riser. But even Adam was up by now, and we had long ago finished breakfast. I paused the video game that I was playing with my brothers and turned to look at Leo, who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"Guys? I was thinking. It's already noon, and Bree's still not up. Do you think she's sick or something?" I questioned them.

"Yeah, you're right," Leo agreed after a moment of thought, "She's never slept in this late before."

"Yeah," Adam joined in, nodding his head, "If anyone would sleep in 'till noon, it'd be me."

"Maybe we should go check on her," I thought aloud, "it couldn't hurt."

My brothers nodded, and we all got up, set our controllers down on the couch, and trekked up to Bree's room.

When we reached our destination, I knocked gently on the door. "Bree?" I called softly, "Bree, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Breezy?" Adam tried.

No answer.

"Bree, are you alright?" Leo asked.

No answer.

I tentatively reached down and, grasping the door knob in my left hand, I opened Bree's door slowly. The room was dark, and I could see Bree's body still lying under the covers.

I sighed in relief. Here I was, thinking that something was wrong, when in reality, she just felt like sleeping in that day. Bree was fine.

My brothers and I walked over to Bree's bed, and I sat down on her left as Adam sat down on her right and Leo remained standing next to me.

"Bree," I said softly, gently shaking her shoulder.

Surprisingly, my sister didn't wake up; she didn't even stir.

"Bree," Adam tried, using the same level of volume as me, "Come on, Bree, it's time to get up."

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

I really started to take notice of my older sister, and Adam did too. Her face was pale, unhealthily so, and her chest wasn't rising and falling steadily like it should've been. It wasn't moving at all. Adam seemed to notice too, because he shouted at Leo to go get Mr. Davenport and Douglas. I frantically reached for Bree's wrist, and Adam pressed two fingers to the underside of Bree's chin, near her jawline. We both exchanged a look, and I knew that we both came up with the same conclusion: no pulse.

I started preforming CPR, but to no avail. After a few moments, Adam pushed me back gently, and, with tears streaming down both of our faces, Adam held Bree's body against his own.

"BREE!" Adam shrieked brokenly, "BREEZY, NO, BREE!"

It was then that I joined in on the hug, and my tears seemed to rush out even faster than before. "BEE-BEE!" I screamed, "NO, BREE, NO! PLEASE!"

I was vaguely aware of my father and uncle bursting into the room, Leo and Tasha not far behind. I could vaguely comprehend, but barely, Mr. Davenport and Douglas trying to pry me and Adam away from Bree, but they were completely unsuccessful. It only made us hold on even tighter.

"No," I choked out when Douglas tried to move me away gently, "NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER! WE WON'T!"

"Chase, listen to me very carefully," Douglas said softly but firmly, "There could be a chance that we could still save your sister. But if you and Adam don't let go now, that chance could disappear entirely. I'm not asking for you to let her leave us; I would never and will never ask that. But I am asking you to not let her die by holding on too much. I promise you, I PROMISE you, that I will be so gentle, she'll feel like she's on a cloud. I would never, and I mean NEVER, hurt your sister, your brothers, or you. She'll be completely safe. I promise. And you know that your father is making the same promise to Adam right now. Now, I'm begging you, for Bree's sake, let go and give her to me. Please."

"Okay," I sobbed, nodding frantically, "Okay." I reluctantly let go, and I immediately felt guilty. How could I?! I knew that it was in Bree's best interests for us to let them take care of her, but letting go of my sister felt like an ultimate betrayal. It took Bree being hospitalized for me to realize that I had never been close to holding on in the first place. When that realization struck, I had promised myself and my sister that I would hold on as tightly as I could, and I would never let go. And now I had broken that promise. But in a way, I had also renewed it. I had kind of renewed my promise because, if I didn't let Douglas or Mr. Davenport take care of Bree, I'd break my promise by letting her die; that would mean that I let her go. But there was also the fact that I literally let Bree go. That would mean that I'd broken my promise. It was all so confusing.

I sat on the bed, feeling woozy and disoriented, as I watched Mr. Davenport run out of the room with Bree cradled safely in his arms. I saw Douglas, Leo, and Tasha following my father. I felt my older brother sit next to me and embrace me, silent tears still running down both of our faces. But I didn't care about any of that.

All I cared about was my sister.

Adam's PoV:

Pain. That was all I felt, all I knew. Pain. My sister, my little sister, had just tried to kill herself. It was all my fault; I knew that it was, so it was no use for anyone to tell me otherwise. I didn't know why Bree had done it, but she had, and that was enough to make me feel like killing myself as well.

"No," I thought sternly to myself, "No, she TRIED to kill herself. But Mr. Davenport and Douglas will save her, and everything will be just fine."

I sat on the couch in the living room, my head in my hands. Tasha was holding Chase in a warm, motherly embrace that could make almost anyone feel better, and Leo was sitting in a chair by the island, his leg bouncing up and down at a speed that seemed to be able to match Bree's.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas had been down in the lab for almost two hours now, doing anything and everything they could to save my baby sister. My other family members and I had been trying to get into the lab, but Eddy refused to let us in, saying that it was Mr. Davenport's orders.

"Bree, Bree, Bree, Breezy, Bree," I thought repeatedly, running my hands over my face. I felt like maybe, just maybe, thinking Bree's name over and over might give her a better chance at living. It might sound stupid, but oh well. When someone you love is in danger, you'll do anything it takes to keep them alive. It's that simple.

And I would do ANYTHING to save my sister. ANYTHING.

At the sound of the elevator, we all jumped up and stared. Douglas walked through the elevator doors and stared back at us.

"So?" Leo croaked out nervously. I was glad that he said something, because, while I desperately wanted to know what was happening with my sister, I couldn't say anything for fear of receiving bad news.

Douglas sighed tiredly, but I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad sigh. "Bree's..."

AN: *cue evil grin* Alright. Who wants to kill me? *ducks rotten tomatoes and random egg* Okay, okay. I know, I need to stop with the cliffhangers. But you know I had to, right? So, here's the deal: my school is going to be testing from March to the first week of May. So I'm going to try to finish all of my in-progress stories before testing starts. Keyword: TRY. I'll do my absolute best and then some to make this happen, but just keep in mind, I'm still human. I can't do everything. But for you guys, I'll definitely try. I love ya'll too much not to! 3 SO, once again, I'M SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! D': I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES ASAP! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


End file.
